Danny Sexbang
Summary Yo, Danny Sexbang, he was just eighteen When his ninja built a very strange machine It was designed to do a world unseen (He's gonna catch 'em all cause he is Danny Sexbang) When it didn't quite work, his ninja just quit Then Danny took a look inside of it There was a great big flash, everything just changed His molecules got all rearranged (Sexbang, sexbang) When he first woke up he realized He had snow white horn and a Glowing blue guitar He could walk on stars, use magic and fly He was much more unique than the other guys It was then that he knew what he had to do He had to stop all the demon girl that were commin' through He's here to fight for me and you! He's gonna catch 'em all cause he is Danny Sexbang Gonna catch 'em all cause he is Danny Sexbang Gonna catch 'em all cause he's (Danny Sexbang) Powers and Stats ''' '''Tier: 8-A | 4-A| 3-A Name: Danny Sexbang Origin: Ninja Sex Party, Game Grumps, Danny Phantom Gender: Male, Alpha Male Age: Timeless (it doesn’t matter how old he is, admit it) Classification: Human, Jewish, Sexiest Man Alive, Demigod, Ghost, Savior of Humanity from anti-ghost meteorite (Wow isn't this joke great), Rocket Man Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Minor Reality Bending, Unicorn Wizard mode (gives Danny all the powers of the unicorn wizard like magic, a comet of stars and a sweat horn), Can breathe both in space and underwater, Guitar skills (so good that he can make to giant monsters fall in love) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (can ride a comet of stars) | Universe level (can have an orgy so hard it tears a hole in space and time) Speed: Peak Human Level | FTL+ (via scaling to Ninja Brain) | Massively FTL+ (on his comet of stars he can leave the Milky Way galaxy in a matter of seconds) Lifting Strength: ''' Class 5 (via scaling to Ninja brain) | Planetary (lifted earth) '''Striking Strength: Room Class/Small Building Class (Can take down a Tyrannosaurus in 3 punches) | Universal level (can create a time rift by having sex, this means that he could probably replicate it with other body parts) Durability: Peak Human Level+ (can die from being shot) | Building Level (Can stand on a star while it’s moving) | Multi-Solar System level (Can stand effortlessly on a comet of stars, multiple stars in one spot and survive the G forces of it inter-galactic traveling) | At most Universal level (can create a time rift by having sex, this means the force to do this must have gone through his genitals arguably a man’s weakest point) Stamina: He can do it all day (what IT is, is left to your imagination) Range: Planetary (Can touch the hearts of people across the world) Standard Equipment: Guitar and Unicorn equipment. Intelligence: Below Average to Average (Danny is bad with grammar and spelling) Weaknesses: Danny isn’t the smartest tool in the shed so he can be tricked, outsmarted or surprised. (To clarify this isn’t an accurate representation of Danny in real life, just the character he plays is usually an idiot) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' * '''Playing music:' Danny Plays music that causes various effects Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' Ninja Brian (many times) Secret Service '''Inconclusive Matches: Samurai Abstinence Patrol Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Humans Category:Youtube Category:YouTube Category:YouTubers Category:Musicians